


This or That

by SnowdropPrince



Category: No Fandom
Genre: This Or That, and so on - Freeform, coffee or tea, imagine this with whatever two characters you want, like spidey and wade, or draco and harry, or whoever else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowdropPrince/pseuds/SnowdropPrince
Summary: Just a discussion between two people who really don't agree.





	This or That

I hate Christmas. It’s all stressful and there is just so much pressure in getting it right! You have to have a present for everyone who’s important but also for everyone who has a gift for you and then you have to have a decorated home or people will immediately ask you if you don’t like Christmas. It also starts way too early. Not Christmas itself, mind you, but the whole Christmas preparations and everything. It’s goddamn awful. Who is in the mood for gingerbread and candy canes in August? It’s just insanity. And then, when Thanksgiving is over you will exclusively hear the same ten songs on repeat for the next month and a half and I am so sick of it! And don’t even get me started on all the Christmas-themed crap that is being sold everywhere. There is a Christmas version of basically every single thing that exists!

Well, I love Christmas. It smells like Cinnamon and eggnog and gingerbread and fir trees and snow and everyone is bundled up in sweaters. You also have all the Christmas lights and ice and all of the winter things that come with it. And then there’s so much food and music that is almost completely disregarded the rest of the year but during this one month or so you can listen to all of these things and eat so many good things and the coffee is flavoured with toffee nut or whatever else Christmas-y thing the stores think of. Christmas is also a time where you spend a lot more time with family and friends and while it does get stressful and there’s pressure on you to get the right things for the right people, it’s also exhilarating to find something that you know someone would like. You start to get all excited and then you also get their excitement when they like it. I just love that everything is so much more cosy and warm and familiar and friendly and I just can’t get enough of it.

—

Okay, let’s try something different then. Coffee or tea?

Coffee all the way. Not only is it amazing and smells heavenly, it also wakes you up and you can mix it will all kinds of milk and syrups and it just gets even more amazing. You can also have different beans, different levels of roast or even mixes of different roasts! There’s just so much variety and yet it’s all similar and awesome!

I definitely can not agree with you on this. Not only does tea taste so much better but it’s also much more accessible. Anyone can just make it in their home if they have water, something to heat it up, a mug and some tea. For coffee, you always need something special. Then, you have much more variety with tea. You have traditional green tea or Earl Grey or Darjeeling but you also have tea flavours that should barely be called tea anymore that are amazing as well. Like apple pie tea or something like cherry and vanilla tea. There is definitely something there for everyone. You also have a definite advantage in that you have a lot of options for decaf tea that doesn’t taste like absolute crap but you also have good options that have caffeine and wake you up. You also have tea that can help you sleep and tea that can help you get better if you’re sick or have a cold or have a stomach ache or whatever. Tea is definitely far better than coffee.

—

Fine. What about this. Puppies or kittens? Cats or dogs?

Oh! Kittens, for sure! There is no way in which puppies are actually better than dogs. Not only are dogs just so much more work than cats but they’re also always there and completely dependent on you. A cat is more like a friend while a dog is just an exhausting toddler that will never grow up and that you’ll have to take care of for the next ten to fifteen years. It’s absolutely exhausting and so inconvenient. You can’t go away to just anywhere. You always have to make sure that you can take your dog with you or that someone actually has the patience to take care of your hairy toddler for the next week or two that you’re gone. With a cat that is so much easier. You just need someone that puts out some water and some food once or twice a day and other than that most cats can take care of themselves. So, definitely cats! And I haven’t even begun to talk about how much cuter and prettier they are!

I am most definitely a dog person. There is nothing that will ever convince me that cats are supposedly better than dogs. They’re literally called man's best friend. We domesticated them to be the ideal partner. They can make you feel better. They help people in all kinds of ways. There are specific service dogs that help disabled people or people with mental illnesses but also just every dog you have helps you. They make you go outside and leave the house which is good for you. You also have someone to talk to and to cuddle and to play with and to have someone depend on you is actually amazing! It teaches you so much and it gives you a purpose to do stuff. There are also so many different dogs that there’s a kind for everyone who’s looking for one. You have small ones and big ones and some that are more active and some that prefer to just lie around and sleep. You also have some that lose barely any hair for any people who are allergic. Dogs are also fantastic with children. They’re way more patient with children and they teach them about being gentle with others and they have fun with them and they look out for them.

—

I don’t think this is going anywhere. Let’s try some more though. But we’ll do more of a quick-fire round. Okay? Just your answer. No defending it or anything, okay?

Yeah.

Don’t look at me like that.

iOS or Android?

Apple.

Android.

—

Cake or Pie?

Cake, are you kidding me?

Definitely pie.

—

Bath or Shower?

Bath

Ew, no. Shower all the way.

—

Coke or Pepsi?

Pepsi.

Coke.

—

TV shows or movies?

Shows.

Nooo. Definitely movies.

—  
Early bird or night owl?

Early bird all the way.

Night owl.

—

Ketchup or mayonnaise?

Ketchup.

Mustard.

That wasn’t even one of the options! Ugh. Whatever. I’ll do one more. That’s it. Then I’m out.

—

Toilet paper. Over or under?

Definitely over. Are you crazy?

One hundred per cent over. Why would you even ask that? That’s just wrong.

 


End file.
